hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gorgo616
Cheetu/Leopard Congrats on noticing that! I haven't double-checked, but if you are right, it is an outstanding catch! I'll see if there are other parallels whenever I can. Martialmaniac (talk) 11:10, October 30, 2017 (UTC) The parallel looks solid enough to me. English is not my first language either, but I'm fairly sure most would consider "readed" a mistake. Nonetheless, I don't really understand the structure of the page, so I'll leave any corrections up to someone else. You're of course free to revert my edit. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:21, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Thank you so much for all the information! I just noticed there were slight differences between the various Gungi pieces in terms of order or structure, and I was wondering why. I definitely think all of it should be kept. Thank you for your hard work! Martialmaniac (talk) 11:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Gungi and Hunters Re-reading chapter 244, I noticed the Spy, stacked on top of an Archer, was used to checkmate Meruem's King right after Meleoron began to consider teaming up with Knuckle. Since it's not hard to understand why Meleoron would be the Spy and Meruem the King, I think this is not a coincidence. This piece arrangement might also be significant, since some of Komugi's pieces are not visible while all others are. It is still from chapter 244, but I cannot make heads or tails of it. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:25, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Interesting, but I am not sure. It would indeed make sense, but Leol's and Flutter's deaths are scattered around that chaper. I'm afraid of starting to forcefully make the moves mean something if the parallels are not too specific. Correct me if I'm wrong, but is your first language Japanese? Do you know if any Japanese fans have spotted any such analogies? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:30, November 1, 2017 (UTC) RE:Feitan's Birthday Well if you added the reference tag to it then I would have allowed it, so if you want to add it again with the tag I'll allow it. It's just an unspoken rule of sort really, but a lot of regulars follow it. Humble × Humble (talk) 06:01, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Cuzco and Zenju I just reviewed over chapter 158 and saw no information indicating that either of the above mentioned were Hunters. Unless you have access to the Viz translation, could you provide solid evidence that the two are Hunters just to put my mind at ease. Humble × Humble (talk) 13:40, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I think for the sake of consistency of basing practically all information on the wikia with good solid evidence, then it should be so. Believe me there have been many an argument over information bias or bigotry. And not just with the case of Alluka. Humble × Humble (talk) 14:58, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Re: Conjuring copies of the same object Dang it, I forgot the last part! It was supposed to be something along the lines of "multiple copies of the same conjured object when it has special properties", but you are right, I will mention Genthru; however, if you think we should remove it instead, please, you are encouraged to do so. Thank you very much for bringing it to my attention. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:35, December 3, 2017 (UTC) You are right (and thanks!). In the end, I decided to remove that part, it's probably better to wait until it features in the show more prominently. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:36, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Phantom Troupe Template Thank you so much for centering certain characters' cards and adding background color! I'd been trying to re-code the template for hours, to no avail. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:37, December 8, 2017 (UTC) I thought the same (2 and 4), but I don't know. I think it looks fine as it is, too. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:02, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Netero's page Thanks for the edit on Netero's page! Could I ask you to wait for a little before making any new ones? I'm re-writing the Chimera Ant arc section, which means I also have to restructure all the references.. Another edit conflict might be problematic :-I I'll let you know as soon as I'm done. Martialmaniac (talk) 15:50, December 17, 2017 (UTC) All done! Thanks for waiting! Martialmaniac (talk) 17:33, December 17, 2017 (UTC) RE: Name of Kurapika's index finger chain I am a massive idiot. Thank you so much for pointing it out. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:24, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Viz scans Oh, thank you very much, Gorgo! It's very much appreciated! 13:21,2/18/2018 Name Separator Good day! I based this middle dot name separator from FUJITSU'S Guide to Japanese Grammar ''and from another grammar book I've read in a library which states that the middle dot (・) or interpunct is commonly used in separating goreign names in Japanese whereas the double hyphen (=) is rarely used - the former beng preferred rather than the latter. I'll just consult the admins about this though, anyway, thank you very much ^_^ GrayGarganta (talk) 04:55, March 25, 2018 (UTC)GrayGarganta Chimera Ants in databook Sorry Gorgo, I noticed the trivia you added at the bottom of the Chimera Ant page. Just to be 100% sure, does the databook actually say "Chmera", or was that a typo? Martialmaniac (talk) 14:12, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Sorry if I sounded distrustful. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:33, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Rage Incarnate Hi Gorgo, sorry, I reverted your edit on "Rage Incarnate". Not because it's a mistake, but simply because it's not the official name of the transformation, and that is when we add kana and kanji to ability names. I know what you wrote was correct, and it's Viz that for whatever reason changed an exclamation into a possible ability name. Maybe you can add that piece of information to the Trivia, or change the section's name altogether; but since that's not standard usage of that template, I'd prefer to remove it for now. Nonetheless, if you disagree with me, feel absolutely free to revert my edit again and/or ask an admin. Martialmaniac (talk) 19:44, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Undo Edits Why did you undo my edits? 19:12, April 17, 2018 (UTC) I wasn't offended. Just wanted to know the reason. :) 07:13, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Gido's tops Sorry Gorgo, could I ask you to check Gido's equipment section? The romaji for the name of his tops is listed as "Budou Goma", but the furigana say "Butou Goma". Which one is correct? Also, in your knowledge, do the kanji have a different meaning from the furigana, and is "Dancing Tops" an accurate translation of either? Thank you in advance. You don't have to get back to me, feel free to edit it as you see fit. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:20, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Leol's Squad ranks Hi Gorgo! If you are available, could I ask you to please check the Japanese counterparts to the English translation of some rankings from Leol's squad? Because he seems to have added a few. If you can, the ones I would request you to check are Officer (chapter 194, among others), Assistant Squadron Leader (mentioned by the Ortho Siblings in chapter 240), and Captain (236, 238, and 261). Regardles of your availability, thank you in advance! Martialmaniac (talk) 16:55, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! The ambiguity between Officer and Captain was what I was afraid of. Going by the Japanese terms alone, it would seem that the Captain Class is located below the Officer one, which, with the extermination of all Officers except for Flutter and Hina, may now be the same as the Assistant Squadron Leader one; by which I mean that if the Captain class had existed at the time, Ikalgo would have served Baro instead of being his equal. This is all based on the premise that Hina is, in fact, an Assistant Squadron Leader. What do you reckon would be our best course of action? Martialmaniac (talk) 23:14, May 20, 2018 (UTC) So you think that Officers and Captains should be considered the same category, correct? As for Drudges, I think in many other pages they are simply called "Soldiers", but we can definitely do as you suggest, I'll just have a look around first. Anyway, thank you so much for all your help, as always. Don't be afraid to tell me to shovel if my requests become annoying. Martialmaniac (talk) 01:23, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you. A pertinent question, I noticed that you added that Pig is a ''former Drudge. Why is that? I thought lower-ranked Chimera Ants, by which I mean Peons and Drudges, were divided in soldiers (like Inzagi) and servants (like Shidore), the latter of which were not involved in combat. Or is that not what the hierarchy chart of chapter 194 implies? If so, what is the difference between Peons and Drudges? Martialmaniac (talk) 09:41, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh, good call then. I think Knuckle or someone else calls Cheetu etc. "former Squadron Leaders", so it does make sense. As for the peon/drudge division, I always assumed it mirrored the worker ant/soldier ant in actual colonies. Any chance that is what they are called in Japanese? Because otherwise, I cannot explain why there would be two ranks for soldiers with the exact same level of authority (none). Now, this is just Google Translate, but it said that "雑務" could also mean "chores", so the Drudges ("chores soldiers") would be the worker ants and the Peons ("combat soldiers") the actual soldier ants. Does that sound plausible? There may also be a third class, if Palm was really referred to as an "experimental soldier" in chapter 294 (in this page, I presume) and it wasn't only an unofficial (mis)translation. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:09, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, I will soon proceed to edit the relevant pages. Which translation do you think is better for Drudges, though? Good catch concerning the Construction Ants, I had forgotten. The anime implies they are a different kind of Ant altogether. In the balloon just before they are mentioned there is talk of "soldier ants", are they Peons or is the term being used generically? In chapter 188 yet another type of ant appears, the ones holding the Royal Guards' amniotic sacs. I don't think they have a name. Should we mention them anyway? Thank you for the clarification about experimental soldiers and Officers, but since tehre is no overlap, I don't think it's necessary to specify what their rank is. It is also possible that experimental soldiers simply go by the name of "Chimeras", since that's what Ging called them while talking to Pariston. Anyway, Palm is th eonly one for whose creation Pitou was involved, everyone else was Pouf's handiwork alone (implied at the end of the chapter where Palm rebels). Martialmaniac (talk) 02:38, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! Now, the format is provisionary, but tell me if the ranking sounds about right: * Queen * King * Royal Guards * Soldiers: Officers > Peons and Drudges * Construction Ants Special Ant types: * Gestation Ants (humanoid Queen's colony) * Assistant Squadron Leaders (Leol's Squad) * Captains (Leol's Squad) * Experimental soldiers (Meruem's colony) - do you have the kanji for this? Does that sound about right to you? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:10, May 22, 2018 (UTC) I wanted to separate them because the Chimera Ant page is about all Chimera Ants, which have less ranks than the humanoid Queen's colony. The part about Captains and Assistant Squadron Leaders will be clarified in the page for Leol's Squad, since his is the only squad that was confirmed to have them. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:25, May 22, 2018 (UTC) He was probably an Officer, since he was intelligent enough to operate weapons; but yeah, it's better not to speculate, there turned out to be even low-ranked soldiers with human-like intelligence. EDIT: I have edited the "HIerarchy" section on the CA page. I'll do Leol's tomorrow or in two days - but if you want to do it yourself, go right ahead! Thanks again for all the jelp. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:31, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, but it's also because I worked around pre-existing material. If you want to do it, really, feel absolutely free to. In any case, it will take me a few days to gather the necessary images (I want to include all members of Leol's unit, even the unnamed ones). Martialmaniac (talk) 02:29, May 23, 2018 (UTC) "Netero does not use only Conjuration/Materialization in his Hatsu ability" I am pretty sure this line clearly claims that Netero uses Conjuration, because it implies that it is a part of his hatsu ability (same reasons why "I do not drink only coca cola" would mean I drink BOTH coca cola and other things); which is false, because Netero is not a Conjuration user, as we both agree on. Also I do not believe changing the subject to be about Emission and Manipulation ultimately alters the subject. Because Netero's strongest ability which invokes an emitted Buddha statue, utiliseing mostly if not only Nen types other than his natural category (and his natural category is only implied to be externally related to the ability rather than being a direct component of it), is plenty enough to signal the motif related to the "detachment" philsophy in Buddhism. I don't find the mention of Conjuration necessary, especially not when I think the line imo messes up the meaning and end up falsely stating that Netero uses Conjuration. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 07:40, May 23, 2018 (UTC) Or are you trying to say that Netero uses all Nen categories available to an Enhancer except Conjuration and only employs his own Nen category minimally for his strongest ability? I see that now, but even still, that line in particular is still wrong. I would probably write it as "Netero only excludes Conjuration/Materialization in his Hatsu ability" or something like that. And maybe edit the trivia point around to make the message clearer, because it wasn't all that clear at least for me. "I Want a Stand" by me (talk) 07:54, May 23, 2018 (UTC) G.I. Spell Cards Hi! Rumble referred me to you about official English translations. I would just like to ask about what the official English names of the spell cards are, because I noticed a difference between the names of the spells cards in the wikia and in the copy of the manga I'm reading. Here's the list (left=name in wikia; right=name in the copy I'm reading): *1001 Steal -> Peek *1002 Fluroscopy -> Fluoroscopy *1004 Reflection -> Reflect *1006 Pick Pocket -> Pickpocket *1010 Transform -> Clone *1011 Clone -> Mimic *1012 Railguide -> Relegate *1013 Departure -> Origin *1019 Castle Gate -> Drawbridge *1021 Rob -> Mug *1024 Penetrate -> Dispel *1028 Stone Throw -> Rock Toss *1029 Shot -> Bullet *1033 Adhesion -> Cling *1035 Prison -> Fortress *1036 God Eye -> Eye of God The spell cards list can be found in Chapter 132. Thank you! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) Hello! I checked the site and saw the same difference in names. I guess we should stick to the current names in the wiki for now? But if you want to begin renaming them I'll try to help. It's not in my priorities yet, as I plan on writing chapter summaries. Thanks for the input! - Hahaharuhi! (talk) 05:32, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Extermination Team Hi Gorgo, hope your summer is going great! Do you happen to know what the kanji for "Extermination Team" are? I tried with Google Translate, but, alas, no luck. It is mentioned as early as chapters 199 and 200. If you are ok with looking into it, I thank you in advance. I haven't found it written as "Chimera Ant Extermination Team" yet in the Viz translation, but I don't think it's too relevant. Martialmaniac (talk) 16:46, July 4, 2018 (UTC) It's perfect, thank you! Martialmaniac (talk) 19:27, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Questions about Enhancement Hey Gorgo, sorry to disturb you... well, you know how it goes by now XD Without any kind of rush or pressure whatsoever, could I ask you, whenever you are so bored with yourself you do not know what to do, two check two passages for info about Enhancement? The first is from the bottom three panels of this page of chapter 50. The unofficial translation seems to imply that Gido uses Enhancement in two ways: one to strengthen the tops, and another to heighten their rotational force; however, the official translation (the one in the first link) does not seem to contain that implication. The second is from this page of chapter 294. In the Japanese text, is the adjective "fortified" really used, and is it one of the words generally used to refer to Enhancement? Because I am trying to determine whether Palm grew enhanced hair, or if due to her transformation her hair is simply far more durable than a normal human's. If you are busy or not interested, I can ask someone else, so don't worry. Also, it should go without saying, but you can make the edits yourself if you want. Thank you in advance. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:21, July 10, 2018 (UTC) Hey, don't worry, thank you so much for considering it! Martialmaniac (talk) 22:15, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Hunters' Tavern Just wanted to compliment you on your edits on the Hunters' Tavern page! The information you added and the layout you came up with are both mesmerizing. Great, great job! Martialmaniac (talk) 16:52, September 11, 2018 (UTC) I only corrected two or three words and removed Killua from the list of users (since he didn't have a license at the time, he's not a user, I think). Again, the layout is perfect the way it is. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:32, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Guess who's the new Admin... You are!!! I'm so happy for you, Gorgo! Let me tell you that I am very pleased that you're part of the administration now. Thank you very much for your edits and hopefully, you'll make more. If you need any help to adjust, let me know or Rum. 04:56,9/24/2018 Bat and Hollow Considering what you wrote in the Trivia, I think that it is safe to consider "Bat" and "Hollow" (well, in the Japanese version) to be their canonical names, so I would remove them from both the Unofficially Titled Articles category and the Media-named Characters one, but before doing so, I'd like to hear your opinion on the matter. So... what do you think? A late congrats for your adminship, btw!! Martialmaniac (talk) 21:27, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Minor Typo There is a typo that I am unable to correct, that I'm sure you could. On Kastro's page, under his Double ability, there is the misstyped phrase "puzzle dout" rather than "puzzled out." If you could fix that in my stead, I would appreciate it. Cheers! 05:46, October 11, 2018 (UTC)Some guy Loan type and Supportive abilities Sorry Gorgo, could I ask you to double-check the kanji ad furigana for "loan type" and "supportive" abilities? I know the former should be written "貸与型" and the latter "補助型", but I have no idea about the pronunciation or if there were katakana too. Thank you in advance. Martialmaniac (talk) 03:43, November 14, 2018 (UTC) RE: Latest ability inherited by Benjamin And, I'm an idiot. Thank you. Martialmaniac (talk) 21:11, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Fullbocco (Lynch) I read that "Furubokko" is a contraction of フルパワーでボッコボコ, but I do not know precisely what it means or if it has enough currency in Japanese to be relevant as a reference. Do you know anything about it? Martialmaniac (talk) 16:06, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much! And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have you research it. Going by the Pixiv tag, I agree with Rumble, I'd bet on the emphatetic interpretation; but since I know squat about it, I'd ask you whether you deem it a worth addition. Or I can ask it on the character's talk page, so more people can chime in. Martialmaniac (talk) 22:27, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! I think I found an additional explanation on this page, specifically in the short section titled "概要". The definition they give seems to be 「一方的な展開で打ちのめすこと、あるいはされること」... though I can only translate it with Google Translate. Martialmaniac (talk) 04:14, November 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Colt's page Thank you for correcting the template on Colt's page. Could you do it again? It seems that as soon as I confirm my edits, those modifications are added automatically, even though I did not come anywhere near the Trivia section. Not even undoing my edits works. Martialmaniac (talk) 17:56, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Thank you. It's weird, I thought I switched to source editor, but something like this already happened to me in the past and I could only wait it out, so... hope I won't make too much of a mess in the future. Martialmaniac (talk) 18:14, January 9, 2019 (UTC) Two quick translations Sorry Gorgo, could I bother you with two translations requests? They're for information we've had on the wiki for a while due to what a Japanese speaker told me, but I thought it'd be better to double-check. The first one is for what Machi says in this page of chapter 76: I was told that in the original, she mentions Big Bang Impact being a "right straight". The second one is from chapter 290, with Netero supposedly saying "If I could do it, I would not be going to this trouble!" instead of Viz's "If only I could teach him a lesson!" If you have time, I thank you in advance; and in any case, thank you for your patience. Martialmaniac (talk) 00:14, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Thank you very much for the effort! And I won't hide that I'm also quite pleased with the results ^.^ Martialmaniac (talk) 19:23, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Sayin Ok Ok Paul Anthony Dy 12:17, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Nen = Mind Force/Sense I'm sorry, I changed the translation of the kanji to "Sense" because nowhere could I find "Mind Force" (whereas I believe that in the raws of chapter 83, Togashi wrote "Sense Points" to mean "Nen Points"). Do you know if "Mind Force" is an actual translation, or just Viz's rendition? It's not especially important though. Martialmaniac (talk) 23:10, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for explaining. My question then is whether we should consider "Mind Force" a paraphrased translation, like how Viz calls counter-type abilities "counteractive abilities" or joint-type ones "symbiotic", if that is not the literal meaning of the ideogram. Martialmaniac (talk) 14:22, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Do you think we should specify any of that somewhere? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:41, June 3, 2019 (UTC) How would you say we go about? Something along the lines of "lit. 'sense'; 'mind force' in the Viz translation", write only the literal translation in the parenthesis and mention the Viz one in a note, or something else? Martialmaniac (talk) 12:40, June 4, 2019 (UTC) I'm perfectly fine with it. Thank you. Should we do the same with the Nen of the Flame?Is "Flame" the literal translation of the kanji, or is it a looser rendition, like "Mind Force", with the kanji being a verb? Martialmaniac (talk) 00:32, June 5, 2019 (UTC) It's absolutely fine, you did not have to let me know :-) But thank you for your concern! By the way, I did not get back to you on your last message about geniuses because if you and the other top contributors are fine with the way it is now, I'm satisfied too. Martialmaniac (talk) 03:15, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Nen template The template on the Nen page is so pretty I want to cry. I made a couple of very minor fixes (removed the furigana from the "kana" entry and changed "Unnatural" to "Supernatural" and the square brackets to round brackets), but who cares. It's really splendid. Martialmaniac (talk) 02:56, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello Gorgo I wanted to know how to get the copywright for publishing a video game on google play app store containing a hunter x hunter character ? Thanks ahmedhandasa97@outlook.com Translations around the World Why are you removing translation of Plot of Beach NCP? - 09:45, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Hi there hope you’re well - I noticed a major character missing from the succession contest arc page (Biscuit) so I added her. https://hunterxhunter.fandom.com/wiki/Succession_Contest_arc Jankenen (talk) 17:13, October 5, 2019 (UTC) Jankenen I don't see how you can call something acquired after being lost, how is that important in the story? not sure either, we'll have to agree to disagree, but I admit I should've explained that.. my bad. Perhaps if your explanation, or that of whoever undone my edit came earlier, or at least pointed that I should explain my edit, would've shown me that the contribution is appreciated, insisting that one's view is just a plain wrong opinion without explaining their own, made me realize I was right in being bitter, thank god my opiniion is my own and no one can take it from me. When knowlege is held only by one indidvidual, it's on the highway of loosing credibility, have a good one.UkyoTachibana (talk) 04:53, October 31, 2019 (UTC) Invitation to join the advisor program Hello! I'm Sannse, from Fandom's Editor Experience team. I'm contacting you as the most recently active admin. Hopefully you can pass this on to others as needed. One project that we're excited about launching is an initiative to pair newly registered users with experienced advisors (which they can choose from). These advisors would be available for answering basic editing questions and guiding appropriate edits, in the hope that these users will become active in the local community. Why do this, rather than rely on admins and moderators? We've seen from research and experience (both from Wikipedia) that establishing a human bond with a peer "senpai" or mentor can have a better effect on the comfort of the newcomer, especially where the high volume of edits may cause the quick response of rollbacks rather than taking the time to walk new editors through their early work. While some communities do take that time and care among their leaders, we feel an additional level might put new users at ease and help them be more comfortable with editing. Ultimately, we feel like this project will either free up some time for admins and moderators, or designate them as approachable welcomers to talk to and guide new users. We want to see how effective this is on a relatively small number of communities and see if Fandom's results are consistent with those experienced on Wikipedia. If they are, we may pursue expanding the pilot program and perhaps seeking to build it into a core part of the new platform. Here's what we would wish for your community to agree to: * At least one volunteer advisor, acting as an advisor and advocate helping newcomers. For the most part, this means responding to questions that newcomers leave the advisor in Discussions. Sometimes this may mean the advisor interacts with admins and moderators to address concerns regarding the newcomer. We have some advisors-at-large (those not tied to the local community, but available as fallbacks) already, but if you have ideas on who you might want to represent you in this role (or if you'd like to do so yourself!), feel free to contact me on my Wall. * Discussions / Feeds. Your community must have this active for the current solution to work. This is the primary method in which advisors have open communication with the users that choose them. We also recommend a Feeds channel of “Help Desk” where the communications can be placed, if you do not have a similar channel. * A change to your Welcome Messages to allow a method where a newcomer can choose an advisor. If you are currently participating in the MyDashboard program, there will be a card there to interact with an advisor. -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:45, December 15, 2019 (UTC) g New Wiki Manager Hello Gorgo! I’m , the new Wiki Manager from Fandom, assigned to provide long-term assistance to Hunterpedia & to be a liaison between you & full time Fandom Staff. I can help you if you need technical/design help, an extension enabled, moderation help, have questions, or just want to pass along feedback. I’ll occasionally check-in to see how things are going, & you can reach me on Discord @ Ursuul#0575. Have a good day! Dude!!! Dude what have you done. I am in stitches bro. April fools is still months away. What madness drove you to turn this place into the Goreinu x Goreinu wiki. This is hella funny, but only for a day or so, alright. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:59, January 8, 2020 (UTC) Could you change the background and the rest of the valentine theme, I tried to change it myself and failed spectacularly. Thanks OnePieceNation (talk) 09:46, February 23, 2020 (UTC)